Magus Wars : Compassion
Magus Wars : Compassion is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Divine Servants Dahark, Alice O'Dimm, Sanzo and Svanhvit. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Control and is followed by Magus Wars : Honesty. Main Arc Shades of White and Black As usual, servants are summoned for a Magus War ; this time however, they are split in two sides, White and Black, each with six servants. Among them, the White faction which seeks to uphold order and prevent Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia and his Black Faction from obtaining his selfish wish for power, independence and freedom. In the White faction, Astrid Den Anfan has summoned Svanhvit, Champion of White, and Layton has summoned Sanzo, Hierophant of White. As they prepare for battle, they are attacked by the Eidolons of the Black Faction. They decide to lead a retaliatory attack in order to neutralize their source, Hierophant of Black. In the Black faction, Lyricus Kresnik attempts to control his summoned Dahark, Guardian of Black, while Francesca Prelati has summoned the tricky Alice, Trickster of Black. Under the direction of Nebilim, Marshal of Black, Aemilius's servant, they plan an attack on the White group; while Caedes, Dahark and Alice clash against Svanhvit, Sanzo and Ryuken Matoa. Schemes and Roses Both groups return to their respective factions, several of them grievously wounded. Dahark's hunger grows, while in the White faction, Nuadha's Eidolons have attempted to kidnap Svanhvit. They are then attacked by Anaelle Mordia, Champion of Black, who challenges Svanhvit to a duel. Due to interference from an outside source, Svanhvit's pride as a fighter forces her to give up a battle she deems unfair. As Svanhvit is brougt to the Black Faction as a hostage, she meets with Hierophant of Black, Nuadha, a ghost of her past. As the pair comes to an understanding, Nebilim and the White leader Emil Bleucastel decide on a truce in order to organize a championship between the two factions in order to decide of the battle's end more fairly. Battle in the Pits As the tournament goes on, the trickster battle against Ryuken and Alice is won by Alice's superior tactical abilities, then Darmethor quickly puts an end to Caedes. As the two Hierophants are about to fight, Svanhvit steps in and seeks to substitute herself as Nuadha's champion. The battle however ends as a tie as Anaelle and Svanhvit wonder about the war's true purpose and the mind behind it. The next battle between Dahark and Inomina quickly becomes much more violent as Inomina, due to outside interference, is turned into a massive beast known as the Innominatus. The battle rages on but with proper support and her master's encouragement, Dahark eventually prevails and crushes Inomina. The groups then quickly go their respective way. Careful what you Wish For Each group thinks about the strange miracles that happened in the war - Inomina's power boost, Sanzo's cross-like artifact, Svanhvit's strange victory. They conclude in the interference of the war's arbiter Dove, a tricky manipulator who grants others' wishes and turn them against each other. The Black Faction comes to the White for Faction in order to demonstrate their results, but are intercepted by a corrupted Caedes whom they quickly dispatch. As the two factions clash, they agree on a truce in order to eliminate Dove. With Nebilim's help, they manage to summon and corner Dove, forcing her to dispel her presence, not before she tauntingly mocks the group. As the group attempts to fight over the wish, Aemilius seeks to use Nebilim in order to control other Servants using pseudo-Devil's Arms ; his plan is foiled by the union of Sanzo and Alice's efforts as well as Anaelle's skill. The group then comes to a final arrangement, with Prelati giving up on her wish in order to fulfill both Alice and Anaelle's wishes, ending the war. Characters * Astrid Den Anfan * Lyricus Kresnik * Layton * Malek Velvet * Prelati (Amesha) * Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia * Champion of White : Svanhvit of Virgo * Trickster of White : Ryuken Matoa of Canccer * Guardian of White : Darmethor of Taurus * Archmage of White : Emil Bleucastel of Libra * Hierophant of White : Sanzo of Aries * Marshal of White : Inomina of Sagittarius * Champion of Black : Anaelle Mordia of Capricorn * Trickster of Black : Alice O'Dimm of Scorpio * Guardian of Black : Dahark of Gemini * Archmage of Black : Caedes of Leo * Hierophant of Black : Nuadha of Aquarius * Marshal of Black : Nebilim of Pisces * Godslayer : Dove of Ophiuchus Trivia * The six main classes in each side of the chessboard are named after divine paths of the Pathfinder role-playing game, and additionally with the six main abilities in said game : Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma. Category:Storyline Category:Interra